Transformers prime book 1 the battle of earth
by Macora prime
Summary: Optimus prime and the autobots find themselfs on a primitive planet called earth where they face the Decepticons lead by Megatron
1. Escaping Cybertron

Transformers prime

Episode 1 battles of Earth part 1 1000,0000 years ago there was a world many light years way from earth called Cybertron, home world to the Transformers, mechanical beings that could change form. For a time they lived in harmony, but then came the war, between the Autobots who fought for freedom, and the Decepticons who dreamed of journey. For millions of years the war carried on until it consumed the planet, Cybertron was no more. Many of the Autobots left to find a new home, only one transport Remains.

Today the final battles on Cybertron took place. What was left of the mighty Autobot army under the command of Optimus prime that stayed continue fight against the cruel Megatron and his Decepticons brethren. but time is running out.

Kaon capital city of the Decepticons. At the moment all of Cybertron is a war zone, a team of three Autobots gather energon for the launch,

"All clear" said Longarm one of the Autobots lead by Optimus prime.

Canon fire was Turing Kaon into rumble. This was a difficult

"Quick Ironhide move" whispered Longarm.

A red Cybetronian Vehicle raced to the other Side where Longarm waited trying to avoided getting spotted or blown away.

Ironhide Asked "Are you sure it's here?"

"I'm sure, Shockwave always keeps his energon in this room" said Longarm as he opened the door with force, inside the room was loads of energon, enough for eight launches.

"(Wow, there's enough here to last us another million years)" said Bumblebee who could speak by bleeping Cause he lost his voice box in the battle of tyger pax.

"Lets gather what we need and go before the Decepticons find out we're here" said Longarm as he grabbed a few cases of Energon and stored them in the back of Ironhide.

Bumblebee grabbed a whole stack of energon and stuffed it in the back of Ironhide.

Suddenly there was noise of something coming.

"Their coming, quick last loud" said Longarm as he gathered three cases. Suddenly from a plat form above five Vehicons solders of the Decepticons walked into the room and spotted them.

"Autobots" one said as he turn his hand into a gun and started to open fire.

"Quick Ironhide go!" Ordered Longarm as he pulled out his gun.

Ironhide put the Medal to the pedal and raced toward the door while Longarm and Bumlebee gave him some cover.

Longarm blasted one of the Vehicons, its body fell into a pile of and Longarm transformed and headed for the door.

The three Autobots escaped from sudden death and headed for Iacon. But the Highway of Kaon was dangerous with the battles taking place there.

"(That was close)" said Bumblebee talking in his yellow cybertronian car.

"The important thing is we got the energon, lets head back to Iacon" "Optimus said he and the others would meet us at the Ark so lets go" said Ironhide.

"Right behind you Ironhide, Arcee come in" said Longarm trying to reach the others.

"Arcee here," she responded.

"We got the Energon and are heading or Iacon, meet you there" said Longarm.

"Copy that, Optimus and the others are waiting at the ark" reported Arcee.

"On our way" Said Longarm as he, Ironhide and bumblebee speeded up to reach Iacon.

Iacon as you may know was under heavy fire as the Decepticons try to break in to The mighty city. Optimus prime and four others Arcee, Prowl and Wheeljack prepared the Ark for launch.

"Wheeljack, report" ordered Optimus prime.

"Systems ready Optimus, everything's ready to go" reported Wheeljack.

"Prowl anything from Ironhide?" Asked Optimus prime.

Prowl looked up from his position. "No Optimus, nothing yet"

"We don't have much time" said Optimus worrying that something had gone wrong.

"Prowl, this is Arcee the cons are trying desperately to break in" said Arcee."my squad was wiped out, moving to the Ark now"

"Rodger that Arcee, anything from Ironhide or Longarm?" Asked Prowl.

"Last I heard they were on the Kaon highway" reported Arcee.

"Good to know, report back to here we're nearly ready" said Prowl.

"Ironhide to Optimus prime we are nearly to the ark, repeat nearly to the Ark" said Ironhide as he, Longarm and bumblebee reached the city wall.

"Rodger that Ironhide, me and Arcee will meet you outside the ark, hurry the Decepticons are pushing hard" said Optimus as he headed out side.

Two hours later Optimus waited outside for Ironhide and other Autobots, eventually four Cybertronian vehicles came into the they came close to Optimus the stopped Longarm, bumblebee and Arcee transformed.

"Autobots I'm relieved to see you come back safe" Said Optimus prime as he walked up to them.

"We got the Energon we require for launched" said Longarm as Ironhide opened his storage trunk.

"Very good, you all have done well" complimented Optimus. " loud and up the energon, it's time"

Meanwhile in Kaon Megatron the leader of the Decepticons prepares a launch of his own. Not to another world but to destroy Optimus and his fellow Autobots.

"The Autobots tremble under our might, it is only a matter of time till Optimus Prime realizes he's been defeated"

"Yes, victory is within our grasp, Lord Megatron" said Starscream his loyal second in command.

Suddenly the surviving Vehicons came running in with disturbing news.

"Lord Megatron intruders have broken into our energon" reported the Decepticon Solder.

"The Autobots" said Megatron Angrily "Starscream, you told me they were all trapped in Iacon!"

"What...but master I assure you the storage was secure" said Starscream nervously.

Megatron anger then grow "prepare the war ship, they are not leaving Cybertron Alive!"

Back in Iacon Optimus prime ordered many of his Autobots to board the Ark.

He and his small group prepared to launch.

"All Systems are a go Optimus" reported an Autobot Solder.

"Ironhide is the energon loaded?" Asked Optimus

"We're all set" responded Ironhide.

Optimus the pointed at the space bridge ahead and gave the order "Full speed ahead!"

The Arks engines started up like flames a hot Stove.

The Ship then lifted off into the darkness of Space.

"Optimus are you sure this is the only way?" Asked Longarm looked up at him from his post.

"We don't have a choice Longarm" explained Optimus "The war is lost and or planet is dead, where ever the space bridge takes use is our best hope"

"Optimus from my calculation the space bride is losing energon" reported Prowl "at this rate it could close before we even get there"

"We must try, revert all speed we much reach the portal" commanded Optimus.

But then something hit the ark, it began to shake from the inside out.

"What was that?" Asked Ironhide.

Optimus knew what this meant "Megatron"

He was right the Nemesis (aka the Decepticon war ship) closed fast on the Autobot Ark.

"Get close Brawl!" Ordered Megatron "I want the Autobots to know their doom is upon them"

"Yes Megatron!" Responded Brawl as he pushed forward.

"Barricade prepare to open fire on the Autobots" ordered Megatron.

"It shall be done" said Berricade.

the nemeses turants then opened fire on the ark. The laser Hirt the ship and exploded.

"Optimus" said Ironhide " were taking heavy fire!"

"keep going" said Optimus "we need to reach the portal"

Back on tbe nemeses.

"lord Megatron" said barricade "there not slowing down"

Megatron then headed to the hanger.

"Starscream you are in charge until my return" said Megatron.

"Yes lord Megatron" said Starscream who faked his loyalty to Megatron.

Megatron and eight of his solders transformed and headed to the Ark.

Yet sadly they were spotted.

"Optimus, Megatrons heading this way" reported Prowl.

"Prowl, Wheeljack hold down the Bridge" ordered Optimus "Ironhide, Bumblebee, Arcee, Longarm hold of his followers" "I'll deal with Megatron"

Optimus, Arcee, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Longarm headed outside with a battle force.

Megatron and his attack group were closing in fast, but Optimus prime and his Followers stood at the ready.

"Well well, Optimus prime" said Megatron "deal with the others, I shall deal with Prime"

And so the battle began. Red and blue lasers shot back at one another killing several from each group.

"Ironhide keep them busy" ordered Optimus "I'll deal with Megatron"

"You can count me prime" said Ironhide accepting his command.

Optimus transformed and head to the southern Side of the Ark. Megatron followed.

Ironhide and the other Autobots healed off the attacking Cons.

"Take this!" Said Ironhide as he blasted one of the cons out of the sky.

The Decepticon came down as fast as meteor hitting the earth. Right in Bumblebees Direction.

"Bumblebee Move!" Warned Arcee.

But by the time Bumblebee saw it, it was too late. The Con crashed like Airplane causing an exploitation.

Bumblebee was knock back.

"Bumblebee!" Yelled Longarm as he and Arcee rushed to help him.

Bumblebee was suavely damaged and his voice box was destroyed.

"Bumblebee can you hear me?" Asked Arcee.

"Get him inside now it's too dangerous to operate out here" said Longarm referring to the blaster fire.

Arcee put bumblebees shoulder over hers and got him to the hanger door.

Meanwhile Megatron chases Optimus prime to the southern side of the ship. Optimus then reach the edge, he stop and changed form, and so did Megatron. He then came down and landed hard on the ship.

"No where left to Run Optimus" said Megatron.

"I have no intention of running, even from a coward like you Megatron" said Optimus as his hand turned into a sword.

"I shall enjoy taring the spark out of you!" Yelled Megatron as he took out his grey steel blade and charged into battle.

The two blades collided. Optimus pulled back and slashed at Megatron. Megatron used his large fist and punched Optimuses head, but it did not Stop him so easy. Optimus fried his blaster at Megatron who deflected the attack and did the same.

Meanwhile on the bridge the was taking heavy fire from the Nemesis.

"Hold it steady, we"re Almost there!" Called Prowl.

"Wheeljack,Prowl" called Arcee as she and Bumblebee came in.

"Bumblebee" said Prowl who was shocked and came running to help Arcee "what happened?"

"There's no time to explain he need medical attention" said Arcee.

"Ratchet!" Called Prowl as a red and white Autobot approached.

"Prowl get back to your post, I'll handle this" said Ratchet as he began to operated.

"Prowl!" Called Wheeljack.

"What is it?" Asked Prowl.

"The space bridge vortex is pulling us in" explain Wheeljack.

Meanwhile Ironhide and Longarm fought off what was left the Vehicons.

Until Prowl radioed them "Ironhide, Longarm get inside Now!"

"Copy that, we're on our way" said Ironhide as he and Longarm headed for the hanger door.

Meanwhile the fight between Optimus prime and Megatron continued.

Megatron throw Optimus to the side. Optimus struggled to get on his feet.

Megatron came up with his sword at hand. "I've been writing for this a long time" he said as he raised his blade to finish off Optimus. But then the ship started to rumble, it was entering the space bridge fast.

"Optimus you might want to get inside" prowl suggested

"Understood prowl"

But then then the ship zipped though the bridge like a fast ride In amusement park.

Optimus Prime and Megatron held on for dear life as the space bridge ran dry of energon and Closed.

The Nemesis was the only thing left.

"Fellow Decepticons, I'm afraid Megatron is lost forever" said Starscream hiding the grin on his face. "All hail...Starscream"

Meanwhile in the portal of the space bridge the Ark Zips through fast.

Inside the bridge the Autobot struggle to keep her steady.

"Hold on Autobots we're almost there!" Said Prowl piloting the ark.

Optimus and Megatron struggle to hang on.

"Optimus we'll open and entrance for you" radioed Wheeljack.

A entrance nearby opened and Optimus climed to reach it.

"No,I shall not be denied!" Said Megatron as he grabbed Optimus foot.

"Let go Megatron" said Optimus

"No, if I must give up my spark i shall take yours with me" said Megatron.

Lucky enough Optimus pulled out his gun and shot Megatron full blast. Megatron not only let go but he was blown away far from the Ark.

Optimus pulled himself up to the entrance.

The ark then arrived outside a strange planet.

Optimus came into the bridge.

"We're here" report Prowl.

"where exactly is here?" Asked Longarm looking at the Blue planet.

"where ever we are, This is our best chance of survival" said Optimus.

Suddenly the ship began to shack again.

"Prowl What is happening" asked Optimus.

"The planets atmosphere is pulling us in" said Prowl.

"hang on!" commanded Optimus.

The Ark came down hard on solid desert ground and collied in a rock mountain that caused a rock slid and Barred the Ark.


	2. the plan

Deep in the darkness of space far from the planet earth Megatron finds himself lost in space laying on a meteor.

"What?" He shouted "where am I?!"

Megatron got into his giant metal feet.

"Starscream report" he shouted "STARSCREAM!"

Megatron thought back to his previous fight with Optimus prime. "Prime" he said while making his sharp right Hand into a fist in anger. "you will pay the next time we meet!"

Suddenly their a purple light coming from a crack in the meteor. Megatron turned to the matter. He shot ye crack with his large blaster making the outside rock shattered to pieces flouted in the black the sky.

Megatron was surprised. For the purple light seem to be cash of Energon. "Dark Energon" said Megatron "So the legand is true" the grey menacing decepticon tore a piece of the dark substance "the blood of Unicron excites" he laughed "The one thing that shall give the Decepticons the power to defeat the Autobots and rule the all!"

Meanwhile far to Earth inside the now grounded Ark. The Autobots awoke from the devastating crash.

"Autobots report" Optimus ordered to see if there was survivors.

"Longarm here" said Longarm as he rubbed the back of his giant medal head.

"Ironhide reporting" said Ironhide.

"Prowl here" said Prowl.

"Wheeljack still in tact" said Wheeljack.

"Arcee here" said said Arcee as she approached the others.

"Ratchet reporting" said Ratchet.

"Are there any others?" Asked Optimus.

"Yes sir" said a red armored Autobot "Sideswipe,Windcharger,Smockscreen,Cliffjumper,Seaspray and Warpath reporting"

"I'm glade to hear that" said Optimus prime.

"Ya" said Smockscrean "never thought I made it"

"Me either" said Cliffjumper.

Optimus the walked up to teletraan 1 the Autobot computer.

"Teletraan one" said Optimus prime "investigate the area"

The top of the ark let out a mini drone-like object that flew around the dessert while transmitting all of its sittings to the computer.

Optimus and the other remaining bots watched.

"Wow" said Smockscrean "seems like a waste of a planet"

"You can say that again" said Warpath "nothing to blow up".

"Will you guys focus?" Suggested Prowl.

The drone then came to a high way leading to a small town.

"It seems we're not the only ones on this planet" said Optimus as he turned to look at his fellow Autobots.

"Optimus" said Ratchet "are you saying there's beings on this planet?"

"Possibly" said Optimus "and if we are to be on this planet, we require new vehicle moods"

"(Ya)" said Bumblebee acting like a pro boxer "(I could use a new set of wheels)"

The Autobots headed to the hanger. But as longarm Warpath and Ironhide tried to open the hanger door it was closed shut from the crash and the giant rocks.

"Optimus" said Ironhide "it's no use""the doors shut tight"

"scrap" said Sidswipe.

"So what now?" Asked Arcee.

"If we are to have any hopes of obtaining vehicle moods we must make a way out" explained Optimus "Wheeljack do you still have any grenades left from the previous battles?"

"I always do" responded Wheeljack tossing one to up and down.

"Autobots stand back!" Ordered Optimus as he and Others moved away quickly.

Wheeljack the pulled the pin and throw grenade at the the door. He quickly ran back to the other as the grenade latched on the hanger door and exploded.

The Autobots went outside holding their blasters at the ready in case of un expected In the night.

"clear" said Arcee as she changed her blaster back into her hand.

"Optimus" said Wheeljack "teletraan 1 showing five different locations with vehicle modes""one seems to be one of the inhabitancies military base"

Optimus thought for a moment for the location that Wheeljack mentioned could be dangerous.

"Autobots" he said "we are to go in three teams""each are to find a vehicle mode and report back here at once""take no risks""and stay out of sight until scanned a appropriate vehicle understood?"

but Arcee then headed out.

"Arcee" said Optimus curious where she was going.

"with all do respect Optimus" she said as she walked away I work better alone"

Arcee then transformed And headed out.

"i'll go after her" volunteered Cliffjumper.

"Vary well" said Optimus "but stay out of site"

"yes sir" said Cliffjumper who who transformed and followed

"as for the rest of us..."

but suddenly there was a big flashs of light.

"Decepticons!" Yelled Ironhide as he pulled out his canons

"this is special agents William fowler of planet earth" called a a voice "lower your weapons or we will open fire"

optimus lowered his head to see the beings millatary. Man I Uniforms with guns. And tanks of some sort.

"Autobots lower your weapons" ordered Optimus "we must not inflect harm on them"

the Autobots lowered their blasters to avoide a fight.

"I am Optimus prime leader of the Autobots" Optimus introduced himself "We wish not to threaten you"

agent Fowler first looked at the man piloting the helicopter then back at the strange robotics beings. "We will escort you near the nearest base" explained Fowler.

some of the Autobots became concern it may be a trap.

and out came the Nemesis.

"So this is where the space bridge was targeted" said Starscream as he stared at earth from the vassal with Soundwave at his side"the Autobots must already be here""well no matter""we have the advantage of surprise"

"Brawl" he called looking behind him to see a bulky looking Decepticon that appeared to resemble a Tank.

"Yes lord Starscream" he said in his deep voice.

"Prepare a strike force" commanded Starcream "it's time to finish what we've began"

"It shall be done" said Brawl as he walked away.

Starscream smiled evilly and turned back to look at earth in witch the Decepticons dream to conquer.


	3. Humans and bots part I

Arcee drove across the desert land to the nearest town as the sun was nearly gone. She came close to the highway and transformed. She climbed up the hill to see if any one was coming. Both left and right no one was coming. She jumped and landed on the black road. It was still clear. Arcee looked to her left to see lights flashing in the distance.

Arcee transformed and headed toward the lights.

Meanwhile the rest of the Autobot team was being escorted to a military base. The Autobots traveled in their vehicle modes with tanks surrounding them.

"I hope you know what your doing Optimus" said Sideswipe.

"Have patience Sidswipe" explained Optimus "we must not use force against the beings who inhabit this planet" "understand?"

"Yes Optimus" responded Sideswipe.

"All the diving is giving me itchy fists boss" said Warpath.

"No Warpath" said Optimus sternly "remain in vehicle mode unless absolutely necessary"

They came toward the base gates with guard towers both left and right. Two or three solders on each one.

"I don't like the looks of this place" said Smockscreen.

As they entered their optics were set on their surroundings. The base was full of armed solders carrying heavy or light guns. Tanks, jets and helicopters in several rows and bunkers for men or machines in repair

The escorts lead the Autobots toward a large bunker and as they entered it reviled to be a command centre filled with high tech computers and escorts then came to a halt. The Autobots stopped as well. From a high plat form agent fowler and another man in military uniform walked into sight. Optimus then changed form to his robot mode not to mention drew attention to himself.

"I take it these are the alien beings" asked the man.

"I am Optimus prime" explain the Autobot leader "what is yours?"

"I am General Bryse" explained the man "and we have important business to attend to"

Meanwhile a ground bridge portal opened somewhere outside the base. Brawl and a few Vehicons walked out ready to slaughter their Autobot enemies. Brawl looked at his surroundings. "Spread out" he ordered "find them!" As the Vehicons transformed into purple cars Brawl turned to see a Callum of tanks. He grinned. "Perfect" he said.

Two green lights shot out of his eyes. The lights hit the war machine transforming data in the Compaticons eyes. He then transformed into the vehicle he chose and followed the Decepticon solders.

Meanwhile at a parking lot of a gas station outside the town of Jasper. Cliffjumper hid behind the structure to avoid being spotted by human eyes. Cliff looked over to see a red a red car with horns on the edge.

After a few minutes of Scanning Cliffjumper obtained his Vehicle mode and drove off. But was unaware that he was being watched by two vehicons who followed in the cover of there new vehicle mode.

Back at base the rest of the Autobot negotiate with the humans.

"So Optimus prime" said Fowler "why did you come to earth?"

"Our world was destroyed in a war against Decepticons" explained Optimus "we had no choice but to leave"

"So you let these so called Decepticons win this war?" Asked Fowler.

"No" said Prowl "if I know the Decepticons""they're bound to follow us"

"And how do we know your not one those so called Decepticons?" Asked Bryce.

"They're not as friendly to other beings as we are" explained Ironhide "if it was them you would have been blasted to pieces"

"Saids you" said fowler.

"Hear me humans" said Optimus "if the Decepticons are to come here to your planet""the human specie will face complete elimination""this is why I am proposing an alliance if they were to come to your planet"

Fowler and Bryce first looked at each other deciding wether or not if they should approve of forming an alliance with these giant metal beings.

"And if we accept this proposal what is it you want in return?" Asked Bryce curiously.

"If we are to stay on this world we require a vehicle mode" explained Optimus.

"And why do you want that?" Asked fowler.

"We may have to do patrolling for Decepticons or energon" explained Prowl.

"Energon?" Asked Bryce "what's this energon"

"The fuel and life blood of Autobots and Decepticons" explained Ratchet "we use for fist aid, ammunition and of course fuel"

"And why would that be on planet?" Asked Bryce

"Because our race once searched the universe during the war" explained Optimus "they visited every planet and left behind their energon spoils"

"I see" said Bryce "and where would this Energon be on our planet?"

Optimus was unsure of where they would be.

"I'm afraid I don't know

" answered Optimus "the places as to where they were barred were never reviled"

"I'm afraid we must talk with our president about the alliance prime" explained fowler "till then you are to keep out of sight from the sight of the population"

"I understand" said Optimus agreeing with agent fowler.

Meanwhile far into jasper Navata Arcee travels on the roofs of structures to avoid being seen by human came toward the edge of one building looking down at the road and saw a blue motorcycle parked on a sidewalk infront of apartment building.

Arcee queckly scanned the Vehicle. She jumped off the roof and transformed into the motorcycle and dove back toward the ark. On the way she saw a bright light in her rear view mirror. Arcee then activated a hologram of a person that looked like she was driving. The car passed by Arcee without any suspicion. "Arcee come in" said a voice on in-com.

"Cliff?" Asked Arcee.

"Who else would it be?" Asked Cliffjumper who was driving across a dusty rout outside of town "what's your location?""Optimus wants you to head back to the ark"

"i already acquired a vehicle mode" explained Arcee "I'm heading toward the ark now"

"copy that Arcee" responded Cliffjumper "I'll radio Primme and..." Cliff then picked up a strange signal on his radar. "I'm getting a signal"

"need back up?" asked Arcee.

"do I ever need back up?" asked Cliffjumper as he drove to the sight of the signal. Cliffjumper raced through the dust tail. he then went off road and came across a giant hole filled with blue crystals.

"i just found a whole lot of energon" he then said as he transformed into his robot mode.

suddenly he heard the noise of a tank moving. he turned to see a strange tank he had never seen before.

"oh no" said cliff thinking he was seen by the humans "uh...greetings uh...strange be-"

all of a sudden the tank shot at Cliffjumper. Cliff was hit with the large bullet of the tank. he went flying into the circle and landed flat on the ground. Cliff struggled to pick himself off the ground he turned and look up. the tank drove until it reached the edge. it then transformed reviling it to be the combaticon Brawl. cliff was shocked to see a Decepticon on earth! he then heard another noise. he turned to see a cars that all looked the same heading down a hill near the giant hole. the cars drove off the edge and they too transformed reviling to be squad of vehicons. all odds were against the red armoured Autobot.

"Arcee, about that back up" said Cliffjumper trying to radio for back up. but the response was just static "Arcee?!"


	4. Humans and bots part 2

(Sorry to keep you all waiting but heres the chapter I promise to work on this story)

Back in town Arcee kept on to the ark. she past a parking lot and two identical cars started to follower her. Arcee noticed them in her rear view mirror.

"twins" she said to herself. she then picked up speed to lose her followers.

Acree came to a gas station that looked like it was a fast food restaurant. She drove in and parked infront of the building. the two cars that followed past by thinking she wen far ahead.

"take five Sadie" she said as her turned off he hologram.

after words a boy with black hair wearing a grey shirt with white sleeves and blue jeans walked out of the store. his phone then rang. he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hey mom i just got off" he said into the speaker ... "no I'm not going to the dance" "be careful?""this is Japer nothing ever happens here" The teenage boy then saw the dark blue motorcycle.

"I love you" he said to himself. Yet his mother heard it. "Uh yeah i love you too mom i gotta go" he said quickly as he moved toward the bike.

"Hello gorges" he said refereeing to the motorbike "Where have you been all my life?" he wiped his hands to feel the seat "Nice"

Arcee's rear view mirror looked up at him wondering as to what the boy was doing. the boy then climbed onto the her.

"its going to take allot of pay checks" he then said "but I'm going own a ride like you some day"

"are you talking to your motorcycle?" said a girls voice.

Jack turned to see to see three girls. One was tall with reddish hair and wearing a purple shirt and skirt. and another with blonde hair wearing a pink shirt and skirt

(if you seen the show you may already know)

"what...uh no no its not mine" explained Jack embarrassed."well yes... it is mine but... well how are you Sierra?" Arcee turned her rear view mirror up at Jack. "take you for a spin sometime." Her mirror then turned to the street to see her two stalkers approaching.

"Cone on smooth operator rape it up" she whispered to her self.

"Wait you know my name?" asked Sierra curiously

"we're in chemistry together" explained Jack "I'm Jack""Jack Darby."

Suddenly their was lights shining at the three witch turns out to be the cons of course.

"Scrap" shrieked Arcee.

The two Vehicons then charged at high speed. Sierra and her friend ran away from the approaching cars. Arcee then drove fast toward the cars with Jack still riding her.

"Do not let go" she instructed "understand?"

"Who said that?!" Jack shrieked.

Arcee managed to out run the two Decepticons who followed her.

Meanwhile Cliffjumper faced off agains brawl and a team of Vehicons.

"Fair warning boys" he said "I'll put a few kigs in ya"

Cliff then transformed and race toward the Deceticons. He change form and under hook one of the vehicons making him fly out of the hole. He the punch one none stop scraping him. One of the cons jumped him from behind. he pointed his blaster at Cliffs back and without any hesitation blasted him. Cliff fell to the ground seemly beaten. But he quickly turned. his metal hand turned into a blaster and fie=red a blue laser back at the con. Cliff jumped back onto his feet. His other hand into a blaster and opened fire on the remaining cons.

"That the best you got?" asked Cliff with a grin on his face.

He turn around to face Brawl who jumped off the ledge and landed hard on the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy taring you to scraps" threaten Brawl.

Brawl charged toward Cliffjumper. He rammed his fist into the red armour of Cliffjumper making the autobot fly back an hit the hard dirt wall hard.

"Nice one Brawl" complemented Cliffjumper "My turn"

Cliffjumper charged toward the brawny Combaticon and jumped kicked him. Brawl fell hard on the ground.

"Come on Brawl" insulted Cliffjumper "I thought you were better then that"

Brawl became angered. He pulled out his canon from behind his back. He aimed it at the Autobot and opened fired.

"Wow" cried Cliff as he jumped out of the way. the bullet rammed and exploded into the rocks shattering the rocks to bits.

Brawl held his canon like it was a mini gun and continued to fire on Cliffjumper. Meanwhile Arcees speeds on two black wheels with Jack riding her. Behind her were two Vehicons continuing to follow her. Arcee turned an ally to escape from her two chasers. She then hit her breaks and Jack got off of her.

"What are you?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"I don't exist" explained the strange voice of the motorcycle "Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down""Now go!"

Jack turned away and ran from her. At that time the Vehicons appeared at the entrance of the ally. Arcee turned and lead the two away. In here rear view mirror the two cons followed till one then turned to follow Jack.

"scrap" shrieked Arcee at the sight.

She then turned around and at a fast jumped over the Black car that is the Vehicon. Meanwhile Jack trys to escape what was happening. Till all of a sudden he hears the roaring engine of one of the Decepticon solder.

"I don't know her" shrieked Jack in fright of facing death.

Arcee drove past the vehicon and appeared at Jacks Side.

"Hope on!" she said.

The teenage boy did as he was told and climbed fast onto her.

Acree drove out of the ali with the two vehicons following them. The cons summoned their blasters from the engine hood of the car firing red lasers at them. Jack ducked his head to ovoid being hit by one of the hot burning lasers.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?!" asked Jack.

"Theres no us kid" said Arcee "and there no guys"

Arcee speeded through through a closed part of a bridge. as the cons continue to pro sue them unexpected help arrived. A yellow mussel car with black strips. the mysterious car drove up to one of the Decepticon cars and rammed him into the left side of the road.

Jack looked back and saw what happened. "Friend of yours?" he asked the motorcycle.

Arcee turned her rear view merrior at the strange car noticing who it was.

"Family" answered Arcee.

One of the cons returned a favor and rammed the yellow car to the side.

Arcee kept on but was running out of road. For up ahead was a construction barricade blocking. Arcee only speed up and went right through the blockade and going off the road in the process. she landed on her two tires and went down a hill toward ravine and once she reached the edge she and Jack went flying through the air and landed on the cement ground. A boy with brown hair and red glasses standing a few feet away witnesses what had happen.

"Wow" the boy said amazed at what he saw.

"You have no idea" said Jack as he got off the motorcycle.

The boy ran up to Jack but then heard the sound of a cars engine. Jack and the boy turned to see the two cars that were chasing after Arcee and Jack. The two cars drove off the edge and transformed into their vehicle mood landing on their giant feet. Shivers ran down the boys back spines at the sight of the gaint metal men. All of a sudden Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode.

"This ends here cons" she said as she then charged at the two cons. The two who stood against her rired her blasters. Arcee dodged every red laser that would hit her. Arcee then jumped in the Air and came down hard slamming her metal into one of the cons silver face. The other con aimed his blaster at the female autobot and fired. Arcee moved away from where the Con aimed for her. Arcee jumped kicked the con punching its silver face over and over. After on last hit the con look at her with his red then eye. Arcee back away one step. The Decepticon then fired his blaster at her. Arcee jumped back landing on her metal hands then on he feet But was then shot in the chest. The two boys gasped thinking their only defence against the two Vehicons. Acree landed hard on her back. The two Vehicons approached her but stopped at the sound of a cars engine getting louder and louder. The two looked up to a yellow mussel car jumped from the bridge and transformed reviling it to be Bumblebee. slammed down on the first con. The other tried to blast him but bee upper the Decepticon solder bumblebee then jumped kick sending the con back. He steped back and heard a loud crushing sound. Bee look under his foot to see a yellow car that Raph was playing with.

"{Sorry}" he said in his bleeping voice.

"No problem" said Raph "Its fine"

But like Arcee Bee was shot in the chest. He was lying on the ground as the Cons aimed their blasters at him.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Raph in which not only getting the cons attention but also turning their guns on them.

"Please" he said in a whispering fearing voice.

"I think its time to go now" said Jack.

One of the Cons walked toward them as the two young humans ran for their lives. Jack and Raph climbed into a water tunnel as the con closed in on them. The two ran into the dark tunnel as the con reached in to get them.

Just them Bumblebee awoke and saw the con who was chasing the boys. He also saw a Decepticon aiming his blaster at him. Bee pushed away the Cons blaster and fired his. Bee then got up and ran toward the Con who was after the two boys. He attacked the Con punching its metal armor over and throw the Con away from the tunnel as the kids continued on into the portal.

Arcee recovered from the blast and returned to her feet while her companion fight off the Cons. But he was hit from behind and ws thrown toward Arcee. Arcee bent down to help Bee. The cons then aimed their blasters to finish the Autobots off. but all of a sudden they heard trucks horn. They turned to see a red pick-up truck driving toward them. They turned their blasters at the truck but it transformed and jumped into the air firing his cannons at them. The cons were hit by the blue lasers and then slammed into the ground by Ironhide.

"Decepticon punks" he said as he got up and walked toward Arcee and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee rubbed his metal head recovering from the blast to the chest.

"What took you?" asked Arcee looking up at the old Autobot.

"Traffic" answered Ironhide "and get a vehicle mood on the way."

"did you two hear from Cliff?" asked Arcee hoping they found him.

Meanwhile Cliff was getting the spark kicked out of him. He was thrown to the side close to the Energon crystels as the brute con known as Brawl walked toward him holding weapons and canons at the ready. Cliff got back onto his feet as one of his horns on head was missing.

"You want the horns?" asked Cliff as he turned his hands into his canons "You got 'em"

The red armoured Autobot fired his blue laswers at the giant Decepticon but the lasers had little effect on him. Brawl then fired his red laseres. Cliff dodged the laser only to have it hit the Energon causing it to explode. A hugged explosion was huge and could

be seen from a distance. Brawl climbed up from the hole with the body of Cliffjumper in one hand dragging his body with him.

On board the Nemesis Starscream stares down at earth.

"Commander Starscream" said Barricade "Brawls back."

"Ah yes" said the Decepticon commander "the brute Combaticon.""send him in."

Brawl walked into the control room still dragging Cliffjumper. He then threw his body on the ground near Starscream. Cliffjumper gain conscious first thing he saw was Starscream.

"Scream" he said "Its been a while." Cliff then coughed once "So... wheres you master."

"Silence!" yelled Starscream "I am my own master."

Scream then turned his arm into his blaster and aimed it at the wounded Autobot. Without any hesitation he fired a red laser through the spark of the Autobot. Cliffjumpers lifeless body fell to the ground as his blue light eyes faded away.

"One Autobot suffers my Wrath" said Scream as he chuckled "very soon I shall be the one who defeated Optimus and his Autobots""And the Decepticon legion shall gracefully bow to me."


	5. The race begins

Back at the crashed site Optimus and the other Autobots await for the word of General Bryce and Agent Fowler.

"Ratchet" said the Autobot leader as he approached "Did you track Cliffjumpers position?"

"Nothing" answered Ratchet "Its like it vanished."

"Is it possible some of the equipment was damage in the crash?" asked Optimus.

"I've repaired every system of talatran" answered Ratchet "It should be working."

"Ironhide To Optimus prime"

"Go ahead Ironhide" responded Optimus.

"We found Arcee and are heading home" explained Ironhide.

"Understood Ironhide" responded Optimus "any word from Windcharger or Cliffjumper?"

"Nothing yet" responded Ironhide.

Optimus became concerned about Cliffjumper.

Meanwhile far from the Ark Windcharger and Sidswipe now both in a new Vehicle mood drove toward the last known location of Cliffjumper.

"Optimus to Windcharger"

"Go ahead Optimus" responded Windcharger.

"Have you managed to locate Cliffjumper?" asked Optimus.

"We're following his trail now" answered Windcharger "We should arrive at his location soo-"

Windcharger and Sideswipe arrived at the unmined Energon sit. The two Autobots stopped dead in there tracks and transformed seeing the blue fire burning.

"Looks like something went down here" said Sidswipe staring down at the destruction.

Windchargers fist turned to his blaster

"Come on" he said as he jumped own into the giant pit. Sideswipe followed.

Once inside they see only a few crystals of Energon still remaining yet no sign of their comrade.

But then sees a horn that once belonged to Cliff himself. Windcharger took it into his grey metal hand assuming something had happen.

Meanwhile back on board the Ark Ironhide, Bumblebee and Arcee returned to the other Autobots. They then changed form as Optimus walked up to him.

"Arcee" said Optimus as he came up to the female autobot.

"I'm fine" she said "did Cliff make it back?"

"Windchharger and Sideswipe are looking for him now" answered Prime.

"Optimus" said Ironhide joining the discussion "it looks like the Decepticons are here.

"What?" Asked Ratchet shocked at hearing the news.

"On my way back I was ambushed by two cons" explained Arcee "I would have turned them to scrap if I wasn't distracted by the being."

"being?" asked Optimus

"{Two of them}" explained Bumblebee.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us whoever on this planet thats has seen our presence will be in grave risk" explained Optimus.

"What should we do?" asked Prowl.

"If the Decepticons know of the humans they will no doubt use it to their advantage." explained Optimus "We must find the two humans."

"But Optimus" said Arcee "none of the cons that saw the two made it back to the nemesis."

"Your forgetting of the Decepticons Eyes and ears" explained Optimus.

"Soundwave" said Prowl.

Meanwhile on board the Decepticon ship Soundwave transmitted an image of the two boys who witnessed the battle.

"So" said Starscreem "The Autobots have new friends eh""This shall be a great opportunity to bring the Autobots out of hiding, and into a trap."

"I shall find the humans" insisted the brute Brawl.

"No" said Starscreem "we don't need to alert the Autobots till its time.""Barricade, Makeshift!"

The two cons he summand stepped forth.

"Soundwave" said Starscream "Makesift needs a new appearance."

Soundwave throw one of his cables at Makeshift as data transported into him, Transforming him into a familiar Autobot.

The next day back at the crash site of the ark Optimus and his Autobots prepared to set out to find the two kids who know of there very existence.

"So whats the plan prime?" asked Warpath

"Arcee, Prowl, Bumblebee, and I shall track down the humans" explained Optimus "I need you and Ironhide to guard the ark Warpath.""Sideswipe and Windcharger will join us after they locate Cliffjumper

"Were ready prime" said Ironhide,

"Autobots" the Autobot leader called "Transform and roll out."

Arcee, Bumblebee and Ironhide transformed into their new Vehicles they chose.

Prowl changed form into an authority car as red and blue light flashed on the hood of his car.

Optimus was the last to transform into a red painted Semi truck.

The Autobots then drove back toward town to find the two kids before the Decepticons.

The race had begun.


	6. Capture

"Sorry for the long wait but I had finals to focus on so, but heres the next chapter"

The five Autobots drove toward the city to find the two humans that had witnessed their existence.

"Optimus" said Prowl "how are we going to find the two humans?"

"We shall split into team" explained Optimus speaking in his red painted truck mode "Bumblbee , Ironhide and I will search the west side of town.""You and Arcee search the east, who ever finds the two radio in and meet back at the Ark."

"Understood Optimus" said Prowl.

"{What about Cons?}" asked Bumblebee.

"If anyone sees any Decepticons report their location" explained Optimus "We must not allow them to find them first."

Yet far to the school of the small town of Jasper as the classes reached its time of release. A police car pulled up in a side walk near. At the left side of car was a small Decepticon logo.

"I am in position" the car then said.

Meanwhile At that Time the Autobots had reached town and split into the two teams. Bumblebee, Ironhide and Optimus headed to the east side of town while Arcee and prowl drove toward the school.

"Be on high alert Arcee." said Prowl. "I'm picking up Decepticon signals."

"Where?" asked Arcee.

"Right... where we're going."

"Scrap." said Arcee as she went ahead.

"Arcee wait." said Prowl.

But Arcee didn't stop.

"Prowl to Prime." said Prowl. "Come in prime."

"Go ahead Prowl." Radioed Prime.

"I'm picking up Decepticon signal at the possible site of the two boys." Prowl explained.

"Understood Prowl." said Optimus. "We are headed there now."

Meanwhile at the school Raph walked out the front doors and over to the end of the sidewalk.

But little did he know that he was being watch by the cover of police car.

"Makeshift." Said Barricade. "I have one in visual."

As Raph waited for the bus the boys attention was then caught by a yellow and black strip car.

"Hey." he said waving to the car as it pulled up near him.

"{Come on in}" Makshift said in Bumblebees voice.

"Ok." Said Raph as he got into the car.

Arcee had pulled up near a sideway across from the front of the school.

"Bumblebee?" she said confused as to how he got there first. Jack walked out from the front doors and saw Raph get into a familiar car.

"Raph!" he cried as he ran to the car

As Raph settled in the passanger seat of the car the door all of a sudden Shut on the boy.

"Huh?!" Raph shrieked.

"Buckle up kid." said Makeshift as the seat belts of a sudden wrapped around the boy.

Makeshift wheel spun on the black tar road before he drove off.

"Wait!" cried Jack running after the car. "Stop!"

Barricade then drove after Jack. Jack looked back and saw the police car approaching.

"Oh good." he said in relief. "The cops."

Jack came to halt as the Police car pulled up beside him and the door came opened and Jack climbed in.

"Thanks Office-." He said turning to the front seat only to find no one was in with him.

The door all of a sudden shut on the teen and he too drove off.

"SCRAP!" said Arcee as she followed along. "Arcee to Optimus, one of the kids has been captured!"

"And the other?" radioed Optimus.

"I saw Bee get him." explained Arcee.

"I don't understand." responded Optimus. "Bumblebee is with me now but he does not have the second child."

"Scarp." said Arcee realizing she had been fooled. "Prowl, we have a cons that has the appearance of bee, do you read?"

"Copy that." responded Prowl. "I'm on his trail now, You focus on getting the other kid."

"Got it." responded Arcee as she sped up in hot pursuit of Barricade.

**(I hope you enjoy, Please comment and review and I promise to make future chapters )**


	7. Arcee vs Barricade

Jack struggled to get free of the seat belt that restrained him to the seat.

"Don't struggle." said Barricade conniving voice. "They'll just get tighter."

"What do you want?!" asked Jack trying to worm his way out of the seat belt.

"You'll see soon enough." responded Barricade.

As the Decepticon police car drove down the street at a fast paste Arcee is seen following him. Barricades mirror back up to see the blue Autobot motorcycle gaining.

"So the Autobot wants to play." he said as he his gas peddle went down all the way making him go faster. Arcee continued to follow determined to get the boy back from the evil Con.

Meanwhile Makeshift disguised in the yellow metal skin of Bumblebee speeds through jasper as Prowl is in hot pursuit.

"Prowl to Optimus." he radioed. "I am in pursuit of a decepticon."

"Understood, Prowl." responded Optimus. "We are on our way.""Don't lose track of him."

"Yes Prime." Said Prowl as he continued to chase the imposter.

Meanwhile as Arcee tries to keep up with Barricade. They had reached the end of town. Nothing but dessert on both sides of the road.

"Eat my dust Autobot." Said Barricade beginning to escape Arcees grasp.

Arcee then jump up into the air and changed into her robot mode. She landed and slide on the tar road as her metal hands turned two blasters. She took aim for the back tires of the Con and fired blue lasers that hit the black rubber tires knocking Barricade off the road and crash into the ditch. Arcee then ran toward the crashed Decepticon. Acrcee grabbed Barricades door and with all her strength ripped it off of Barricade as he yelped in pain.

"Wow!" cried Jack.

She reached in and ripped the seat belts off of Jack in the passenger seat and grabbed the boy and carefully took him out of Barricade. But all of a sudden Barricade transformed into his robot mode and swiped Arcee. The femme flew back holding Jack tightly.

"Go!." She said as she set Jack down.

The boy quickly ran for cover as Barricade charged at Arcee. The menacing Decepticon tried to swipe his slive, metal claw like hands at the female Autobot, Arcee jumped over the Con. Landing on on her two feet she then Jumped kick Barricade while his back was still turned.

Barricade landed hard on the tar road as he turned back to Arcee who arms summand two wrist blades.

"You tough for a femme." he said getting back on his feet. "But when I'm through with you their won't be any spare parts left."

Barricade had tran transformed into a blade as he charged again. His raised his blade in the air and slammed it down but Arcee blocked the attack with her wrist blade.

Barricade kept on slashing at Arcee who kept blocking his attack. Arcee then rammed her blade across the Decepticons face twice before she uppercut him. The ruthless Decepticon then slashed his blade again and this time knocking the female Arcee to the side. Arcee landed on her side on the desert ground. Jack who was hiding behind a rock gasped as he slipped back behind.

Barricade then turned to a brownish orange rock of where he suspected Jack was hiding.

Jack quickly took out his cell phone and tried to call for help. He dialed nine, one, one hoping that they would pick up but there was no signal.

"Oh great." he said sarcastically.

Suddenly the rock he hide behind was then smashed to pieces as the boy turned to see Barricade trying to get to him.

"Theres no where to run, runt." He said.

Arcee then gained conscious holding her pounding head. She then turned and saw Barricade had found Jack.

As Barricade reached to grab Jack he was then hit by blue laser of which Arcee was being firing by Arcee.

Barricade turned to the Autobot as his right arm .turned into a blaster as he fired at femme who dodged the red laser as she raised hers aiming to his face and firing one blue laser that hit Barricade right in his sliver metal face.

Barricade fell over the rock holding his burned face as Jack quickly ran before the Con hit the ground. Arcee then ran fast for one last attack on Barricade who got up still holding onto his metal face as he turned to see Arcee who rammed him with her bare metal fists twice on each side before she uppercut him. Barricade went flying back landing on the ground uncurious.

Arcee then turned to Jack who stood on the road having to witness the fight.

"Wow." he said.

Arcee walked up to Jack and kneeled down.

"You okay?" she asked the boy.

"Yeah." said Jack. "who or what are you?"

"Theres no time for that now." she said as she then transformed back into her motorcycle. "Get on, Now!"

Jack did as told and got onto the Autobot who then drove off back to the town.

Barricade began to wake up. He got up and saw Arcee drove off. He clinched his fist in anger having to be beaten by an Autobot, especially a femme. As much as he wanted to go after her there was no going after her in the condition he was in.

"Barricade to Nemesis." he radioed. "I need a ground bridge."

In a flash a ground bridge opened and the con walked into the bridge having to fail his mission.

**(Hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


End file.
